Twas the Day before Christmas IN ALAGAESIA
by randomchik
Summary: What happens on Christmas Eve in Alagaesia? Durza thinks it's Halloween, Arya's losing her mind, Nasuada wants egg nog, Eragon goes missing...what's up with that?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**Well here it is! My very first ever fan fic! Basically, just what happens during X-mas Eve in Alagaesia?**

**I seriously think I should be in the Guinness book of records for the most commas, exclamations, and the words 'screamed and shouted' used in a story, excuse any grammar mistakes.**

**Hey, can we have a drum roll please?!?!**

**Twas the day before Christmas…**

**IN ALAGAESIA**

Arya bolted out the 'Alagaesia shopper'; she was in such a hurry she nearly upset one of the Christmas trees on display outside the doorway. She ran to the parking, where a band of dwarves were playing "Silent Night" on their instruments, they shouted "Merry Christmas!," to her, Arya smiled, before taking off again, her shopping bags were waving madly around her arms as she finally skidded to a stop outside her car. She unlocked it, jumped inside and threw the shopping bags in the back seat; she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stupid Christmas rush, you'd think people would do their shopping earlier," she cursed.

It was Christmas Eve and Arya had just escaped the mad rush at the cash register whilst paying for some ingredients for Brom, who was supposedly cooking Christmas Eve dinner that night. Arya had been looking forward to Christmas this year, looking forward to the rest and relaxation, stuffing her face with food, and maybe going on a holiday, all by herself.

What she didn't expect though, was most of her friends, knocking on her door on the 10th of December, asking to spend the holidays at _her_ place this year! HOW RANDOM! And out of everyone there Eragon was the one looking especially proud of himself.

"Great, another Christmas break ruined," she thought, as she let her friends through the doorway. "Even though I want them to leave, I can't deny my friend's wishes, it's just not _me_."

Even though her company had ruined her plans of going on holiday, Arya was still hoping to have a great Christmas, starting with **NO** violence.

Arya ignored the complaints and tantrums as she snatched everyone's weapons and confiscated them.

"If you're staying at _my_ place these holidays, you can say goodbye to your swords and knives until the break is over!" she remembered herself saying to everyone.

She still remembered how Murtagh had begun crying at losing his hand-and-a-half sword to her keeping, "What a baby," Arya thought, thinking back.

Arya remembered last year, everyone was fighting each other, there were arrows flying and swords clashing as people had war on Christmas Day!

"Not this year," Arya thought. "Especially not in _my_ palace!"

But now she had to get back home, for all she knew, there could be a battle going on in the hall at that very moment, and instead of weapons they could be using her precious, silver cutlery! She slammed the breaks and took off down the road.

She had no idea how long they could last without killing each other…

She didn't want the chance to find out!

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

Arya drove into the driveway, and parked her car in the garage before taking out her shopping, and running to the front door, which was unlocked.

The first shock Arya got was when she walked inside and Roran came out from behind a corner shaking Christmas bells in her face.

"JINGLE BELLS!" he shouted at her still shaking the bells in her face, Arya dropped her shopping, and some peanuts came skittering out.

"RORAN!" Arya shouted.

Roran started running down the hall as Arya chased him; Roran began singing the second line in the chorus.

"JINGLE ALL THE WAY!" Arya growled, she gave up the chase when Roran ran into the toilet and slammed the door in her face, locking it.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RORAN!," she shouted hammering on it, Roran ignored her and started shaking the bells again, she kicked the door in anger, turned on her heel and marched off, she could still hear him singing, as she stooped to pick up the fallen shopping.

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

Arya walked past the sitting room, she stopped and looked inside, the Twins were in there decorating the Christmas tree. It was a beautiful Christmas tree which she had only bought last week, pinewood, it smelled beautiful, and it was almost as tall as the ceiling. Arya was gob smacked, she never knew the Twins to do something nice like decorate a tree before. But she had to cover her mouth to stop herself laughing when she saw them closely; they were wearing Rudolph noses and Reindeer antlers and were having some sort of argument amongst themselves.

"You're doing it all wrong!" Twin one shouted, "The lights are meant to go on last!"

"No the star goes on last!" Twin two shouted. After arguing for about a minute they noticed Arya standing at the doorway.

Twin one said, "Arya which is meant to go on last?"

"The star," Arya answered laughing.

"Told you so!" Twin two shouted in Twin one's face, spraying him with spit.

"Fine!" Twin two responded in an angry tone, "Get up on my back and I'll give you a boost to the top!"

"Wouldn't a ladder be easier?" Arya said.

"It would," said Twin two "But it just wouldn't be fun,"

"After all it _is_ CHRISTMAS!" Twin one shouted, with an amused tone in his voice. Suddenly music began to play out of no where, Arya recognised it as 'O Christmas Tree'

The Twins grinned, clasped hands and began dancing around the tree in a circle singing.

"O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, How steadfast are your branches! O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, How steadfast are your branches!" They sang in a high tune to the mysterious music, Twin one though, spun out of the circle and began dancing on his own for a while… with his eyes shut! Before Arya could warn him Twin two crashed into the beautiful Christmas tree.

Baubles and ornaments went flying in every direction and landed with a _smash_ onto the marble floor, Twin one's face went red, he looked at Arya whose face was as red as a holly berry, in anger.

"CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" she shouted in his face. Twin two ran to the broom cupboard and got out a dust pan and broom, Arya groaned, she snatched the dustpan and broom from his hands, and thrust the vacuum cleaner into them; Twin two started it up and began to suck up all the beautiful coloured glass. "YOU!" Arya rounded on Twin one, "HELP HIM!" Twin one didn't need telling twice, he ran over to the tree and began to lift it from the ground. Arya muttered curses as she left the room tripping over a nutcracker in search of Eragon, he was meant to be in charge while she was gone!

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

Arya was stopped when she heard hiccups coming from the kitchen; she stuck her head round the corner and saw Nasuada lying on the floor with empty cartons of egg nog surrounding her.

"Hello _hiccup_, Arya," she said, she was just about to open another carton when Arya snatched it out of her hands, "Hey!" she shouted, "That's _hiccup_, mine," she whined.

"Just as I thought," said Arya, "Nasuada, I thought I told you to stay away from, ALCOHLIC EGG NOG!"

"But the Brandy _hiccup_, is sooo nice," Nasuada complained. Arya helped Nasuada to her feet.

"Umm Nasuada, I'm kinda hungry," said Arya "Why don't you go see if there's any ginger bread men left in the pantry for me,"

"Ok _hiccup_, Arya, but I think _hiccup_, Thorn accidentally burnt them all,"

"Well go check," Arya said sternly.

Nasuada walked into the pantry and began looking for the cookies; Arya quickly and quietly sneaked up and locked the door behind her, and pocketed the key.

"Hey _hiccup_, not funny Arya, LET ME OUT!" Nasuada yelled through the wood of the door.

"Maybe later," Arya responded softly to herself, "Now that you're drunk, I don't want you to cause any trouble, you can wait in there till your sober!" she shouted. She ignored Nasuada's drunken screams to be let out; instead she opened the fridge, got out the bottles of egg nog Nasuada hadn't drunk, and tipped them down the sink.

"Good riddens egg nog," Arya smiled to herself. "Don't even know why I bought them."

When she had finished she placed the shopping bags which she had been carrying for the past half hour on the table, and left the kitchen to continue her search for Eragon, when she heard a noise coming from the cupboard under the stairs.

"What now!" Arya yelled in frustration, she walked over to the cupboard and yanked the door open, "MURTAGH!" she exclaimed. Murtagh was hiding amongst the Christmas presents, but jumped up with a start as soon as the cupboard door was opened.

Arya had another furious look plastered on her face, she reached over and grabbed Murtagh's left ear with her fingers, Murtagh gave a cry as her sharp nails dug into his ear.

"I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD IT TODAY MURTAGH!" she screeched into his ear, "I CAME HOME BEFORE, HOPING TO HAVE A RELAXING CHRISTMAS AFTERNOON, INSTEAD I'VE BEEN CHASING CAROLLING TWINS, AN IDIOT WITH BELLS AND A DRUNKEN NINNY!" she screamed, Murtagh thought he was about to go deaf soon.

"But," he stammered.

"IT'S NOT TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS MURTAGH!" Arya screeched, letting go of his ear.

Murtagh fell to the floor; his ear was throbbing, and had turned a bad red colour. He looked up at Arya who was eyeing him like a hawk watching its prey.

"I wasn't looking at the p-p-presents," Murtagh stammered again, as he started massaging his sore ear. He could tell Arya didn't believe him.

"You haven't seen Eragon anywhere have you," he asked

"No, as a matter of fact I haven't," Arya answered, her voice calming a little.

A look of relief spread across Murtagh's face.

"Good," he replied.

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

**Hoped you all liked the first chapter! I told you I use a lot of commas, exclamations, and the words 'screamed and shouted.'**

**Anyway pleeeease review!**

**Currently working on second chapter, will be up and ready soon!**

**Owner Disclaim- I don't own Eragon or any of the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is people, the second chapter!**

**So what's up with everyone's behaviour! Here's where you find out!**

**How's that drum roll coming along?!?!?!**

Eragon waved to Arya as she backed out the driveway that morning to go and get cooking supplies from the supermarket for Brom, as soon as she was out of sight Eragon ran back inside the palace and shut the door, "Ok," he said, time to put a bit of Christmas cheer in here!"

He walked off down the hall to seek out his cousin Roran, whom he found in the kitchen on the phone with Katrina.

"No you hang up first," Roran cooed lovingly into the mouthpiece to Katrina. Eragon crept up behind him and made a face, before pressing the button on the telephone to cut the line.

Roran turned around to see Eragon laughing behind him.

"How about I hang up first!" he said. Roran's face went a bright red, he tried to lunge at him but Eragon moved faster, sending Roran head first into the floor.

"Now Roran," Eragon said, as he helping him up, "Tomorrow is Arya's favourite day of the year, and to make sure she has a great day, we are going to shape up and give her the best Christmas cheer she's ever going to get!"

Eragon thrust some bells into Roran's hands.

"What do I do with these?" Roran asked, eyeing the bells.

"When Arya comes home, surprise her with a sweet Christmas song, and whatever you do, don't stop singing, no matter what!" Eragon answered.

"Why?" Roran asked.

"Because it will make her happy, that's why!" Eragon said. "Just make sure you're in position when she comes home!"

"Whatever," Roran responded, and he walked off down the hall.

"AND DON"T TELL HER IT WAS MY IDEA!" Eragon shouted after him.

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

Next Eragon paid a visit to Nasuada, who was watching T.V and lounging about on the couch. He used his magic and pulled the T.V plug out of its socket.

"Hey, what gives!" she exclaimed.

Eragon shocked her as he jumped out from behind the couch.

"Hail Nasuada, a.k.a couch potato!" Eragon shouted in her face. She frowned and ran at him, but once again he moved too quickly and now _she_ was sent crashing to the floor.

"What do you want Dragon Rider," she scoffed, getting up, "I'm off duty, it's holidays, the Council of Elders isn't here, I can lounge around as much as I want!" she argued.

"But I have a job you can't resist," Eragon said, his eyes bouncing with anticipation.

Nasuada looked up at him.

"I'm listening," she said, with curiosity.

"Good, now tomorrow is Arya's favourite da…"

"Yeah I know," Nasuada interrupted, "Get to the point!"

"As I was saying," Eragon continued, rather annoyed, "We are going to give her the best Christmas ever, and I want you to go crazy and make her laugh with joy!"

Nasuada looked at him as if he were nuts.

"Are you nuts?!" she asked.

"NO!" Eragon shouted.

"Why on earth would a mature, serious, beautiful person like me, do something stupid like that?!" Nasuada asked.

"To make Arya happy," answered Eragon, as if it where a trick question. "Now all you have to do is get drunk with alcoholic egg nog, and everything will be fine," he said.

Nasuada looked at him, and for a while there was silence before she said, "You got a deal rider,"

"Excellent," Eragon said, in a Mr Burns type voice.

He went with Nasuada to the kitchen where he pulled out about fifty cartons of egg nog and handed them to her.

"Get to it!" he said, before he dashed out of the room. "And don't mention anything to Arya!"

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

Eragon's next task involved a tree and decorations; he climbed up the stairs to the attic and pulled down a large pine tree and assorted decorations.

He somehow managed to drag all those things to the lounge, which was now being occupied by Murtagh and the Twins.

Eragon carefully aimed a basket of plastic holly at the back of Murtagh's head which hit him directly, a perfect aim.

Murtagh turned around; he scowled when he saw Eragon smiling at him and all the decorations next to him. Eragon had to try not to laugh; the holly had somehow managed to get tangled up in Murtagh's hair and he now looked like someone from a Christmas carol.

Murtagh was frowning, but Eragon was still smiling. Calmly Murtagh got up and shook his hair free from the holly before running like a mad bull at Eragon. Eragon started running, Murtagh close behind, the Twins taking no notice of what was going on.

They ran past Nasuada who was on her fifth carton and Roran practicing his carolling and soon they were back at the lounge.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!" Murtagh shouted.

There was a time when Murtagh lost track where Eragon was, which gave Eragon the perfect opportunity to come up behind him and give him a good kick up the backside.

Murtagh was the third person Eragon had sent crashing to the floor today and Eragon was just lovin' it.

"Get up brother," Eragon said offering a hand. But Murtagh had a few tricks up his sleeve and before long Eragon was on the floor and Murtagh came up behind him and gave him a sharp kick up the backside.

"Revenge," Murtagh laughed, as his brother got up off the floor rubbing his sore bottom.

"Right," Eragon said, remembering why he was there. "Today is Arya's fav…"

"Yes I know," Murtagh interrupted, "Roran told me."

Eragon took a deep breath, "Relax," he said to himself; he had just had enough of interruptions by now.

"Shut up!" he said, "And listen."

The Twins had finally come back to reality and had joined Murtagh and Eragon's conversation.

"Since it is her favourite day, we are going to try very hard to make her happy, and I want you and the Twins to do some decorating."

"What!" Murtagh looked shocked, "Does the word holidays mean anything to you!" Eragon looked blank.

"It means NO WORK!" Murtagh answered him. "It means T.V, eating, sleeping and relaxing!" he counted them off on his fingers.

"Oh come on Murty," Eragon pleaded, "Do it for me, and do it for Christmas if you don't like Arya,"

Murtagh frowned deeper at Eragon at the use of his terrible nickname.

"Hmmf, Christmas," Murtagh huffed. There was a long silence before he said "Fine, I'll help,"

Eragon cheered, he then looked at the Twins who needed no persistence.

"We bags the tree," they said together.

"Fine," Eragon said, "The Twins can decorate the tree, while Scrooge over here," he grinned at Murtagh, "Can decorate the rest of the palace,"

"You're pushing your luck," Murtagh muttered.

The Twins walked off carrying the tree, and Eragon chucked the assorted decorations at Murtagh to hang up before walking off himself.

"And don't say anything to Arya," he shouted over his shoulder.

Murtagh looked at the decorations surrounding him, he picked up the basket of holly which was thrown at him earlier and began to pin them up all over the place, as he was about to pin the last holly up, some random music started playing out of no where, Murtagh realising it was a Christmas carol snorted and turned his back on the music getting back to his work, carelessly, but seeing he was bored and there was nothing else better to do, he began to sing.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas," He paused "Ev'rywhere you go; Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again With candy canes and silver lanes aglow!."

"Hey this is fun," he thought to himself. "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, Toys in ev'ry store!" Murtagh started to dance the moon walk, (for some strange reason), getting carried away, he fell off the stool he was standing on a hit the hard marble floor.

"Bloody stool!," he cursed, and kicked the stool over which hit the wall with a hard _thump,_ and one of the giant candy cane decorations came tumbling from the ceiling, then a giant chocolate Santa fell over.

"Oh no," Murtagh said as they all came crashing on top of him.

Eragon heard the noise and ran into the room, the first thing he saw were chocolate bits all over the place, then Murtagh coming out from under it covered in sticky caramel.

"Murtagh!" Eragon exclaimed, he looked at his sticky brother with a frown. "You broke the chocolate Santa!"

Murtagh wiped the goo from his face and eyed his brother.

"Oh well," Eragon said, "We'll just have to buy another one."

Murtagh sighed, "No sympathy what so ever," he thought as he picked up a towel and began to wipe the caramel off himself.

Murtagh's attention was then drawn to something hidden behind Eragon's back, Eragon was smiling

"What?" Murtagh asked, suspiciously.

Eragon revealed the mysterious item. It was a Christmassy red woollen jumper, Murtagh freaked out when he saw the picture printed on the front, a snowman and a reindeer hugging, with words going along the top and bottom saying 'Christmas Love.'

Eragon smiled, "Isn't it adorable," he said, "I found it in the attic," Murtagh looked in disbelief at the thing his brother was holding up.

"I think it's your size, Murtagh,"

Murtagh looked like he was about to pass out, Eragon jumped toward him trying to force the jumper over his head, Murtagh wrestled him to the ground.

"Come on Murtagh," Eragon pleaded, "It suits you," Eragon pinned Murtagh's arms to the ground.

Murtagh shrieked and tore himself off from under his brother; he almost tripped over a basket of decorations as he ran down the hall closely pursued by Eragon and the jumper.

He turned a corner and saw the Twins decorating the tree, or were they reindeer, what did Eragon do to them?!

"His brainwashing everyone," Murtagh thought as he turned another corner. He was sure he had lost Eragon. Murtagh opened the door to the cupboard under the stairs and hid inside amongst the Christmas presents; tinsel fell from the ceiling onto his head as he shut the door.

He blew it off, annoyed.

"I think I'll be safe here," he said to himself. He could hear Eragon's footsteps pass the hiding spot and fade away.

"For now."

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

**Well there it is the second chapter, just fixing up the third, will be up very soon, so what do you think, funny or what!!! Pleease review!**

**Once again I don't own Eragon or the characters I have used! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta DAAAA! The third chapter! I didn't think I could make it this far but hey, sometimes I surprise myself!!**

**Drumroll!!**

"Murtagh where are you!" Eragon shouted. He had just about given up looking for him ever since he had disappeared during the chase.

"I think it's quite cute," Eragon said, looking at the jumper, "geez, it's so much trouble just to get him to be cheerful," he chucked it into a corner and continued further into the palace looking for people to help him with his surprise.

He came to a stop outside Galbatorix's bedroom, Eragon creaked the door open. Galbatorix was sleeping on his bed, he was wearing pink striped pyjamas and he had his fluffy teddy in his hands. He was in a strange type of position, as if he were doing yoga in his sleep, and was snoring very loudly. Eragon checked his watch; it was eleven o' clock in the morning.

Eragon left the room and returned later wearing earmuffs and carrying a fog horn. Everything happened so quickly, Eragon activated the horn sending Galbatorix soaring into the sky his head inches from colliding with the ceiling.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed when he saw Eragon at the doorway.

"You stupid, crazy person!" he shouted, "Do you want to give me a heart attack on Christmas Eve!!"

"Ah is that a trick question," Eragon answered. "Just kidding," he said when he saw Galby's expression.

"What do you want Eragon!" Galby screeched at him.

"Well today is Arya's favourite day of the year and I want it to be a memorable one for her _this_ year, and I need your help," Eragon responded.

"Well you came to the right place!" Galby's expression changed and he grinned at Eragon, showing rows of pointy teeth.

"So what do you need help with, I do Santa dress up for fifty dollars, Christmas tree decoration for one hundred dollars, and I wire electrical lights for two hundred dollars, make your decision rider!"

Eragon gaped at the prices.

"Actually I was wondering if you could make and write her a Christmas card, you know, a nice one, a home made one, a gift from the heart."

Galbatorix looked at Eragon. "I demand payment of twenty dollars,"

"Fifteen," Eragon said.

"Ten!" Galby shouted.

"Deal!" Eragon laughed, Galby muttered a curse.

"Fine," he said.

Eragon ran back outside the door and handed Galby a box of materials and coloured paper.

"Use these," he said, "And don't say anything to Arya,"

Galbatorix looked at the box of materials, he picked up the scissors.

"I wonder how this works," he thought to himself.

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

Eragon was so pleased with himself now, he had gotten so many people to help him out, and it was great!

Eragon reached into his pocket where he kept a small locket. He opened it and sat and stared lovingly at Arya's face inside it for about ten minutes, before tucking it away and began finishing the decorating which Murtagh had forgotten.

Suddenly the mysterious music began to play again; Eragon picked up a garland and twirled it around himself before singing to the music.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly!" he shouted in his loudest voice. "Fa la la la la la la la LA!" he ran down the hall, the garland flowing madly behind him, "TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY!" he surprised Roran practising his singing in his room, then ran off again, "FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA La!" he passed Murtagh's hiding spot still singing, "Don we now our GAY APPAREL!"

"Lunatic!" Murtagh said aloud. Eragon didn't hear him as he began again.

"FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Eragon waved at the Twins who were having trouble decorating, before running into the kitchen where Nasuada was on her fifteenth carton.

"Troll the ancient YULE TIDE CAROL!" he spun the garland around Nasuada tying her in a knot, before dashing off again. He burst into the bathroom, "FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Someone screamed, the music paused, Eragon looked in front of him, Oromis was standing stark naked in front of him, and he had just gotten out of the shower. Eragon's face went red, he bit his lip; Oromis was desperately trying to shield himself from view.

"ERAGON!!!!!" he shouted. Eragon bolted; Oromis put on a bath robe and began the chase after Eragon.

Eragon run upstairs to Arya's bedroom and hid inside her wardrobe, Oromis ran into the room, Eragon had to be careful not to breathe too heavily, Oromis mumbled some strange words and soon before Eragon knew it Oromis swung the door of the wardrobe wide open and growled at Eragon before leaping at him, Eragon ducked and jumped out of the wardrobe, and that's when the war began, Oromis began flinging Arya's clothes at Eragon, Eragon chucked perfume bottles and nail polish, he didn't duck though when a bra flew straight at his head, then Eragon picked up a can of 'Impulse' spray.

"Take that!" he said as he pressed the button on the can, straight at Oromis.

Oromis sneezed as the spray went right up his nose, he then grabbed Arya's powder and threw the whole thing at Eragon leaving him as white as a ghost, he coughed as some reached the inside of his mouth. Despite his image Eragon laughed.

"Fight all you want you want, you can't catch me old man!" Eragon ran out of Arya's room and headed straight for Murtagh's, Oromis right behind him.

Eragon grabbed Murtagh's 'Lynx' deodorant and hid round the corner of the bedroom door, Oromis looked ferocious, he marched into the room teeth clenched together, Eragon waited for the right timing and then _spray!_

Oromis shrieked as the deodorant hit his eyes.

"I'M BLIND!" he yelled. Eragon ran out of the room, leaving Oromis to mourn his eyes, (even though they weren't blinded), he slid down the stair banister and landed face to face with Brom.

"Ok, Eragon what have you done this time?" Brom asked.

Eragon grinned.

"Nothing," he replied, smiling all the while.

"What do you mean nothing; I could hear Oromis's cries all the way from the laundry."

"What were you doing in the laundry?" Eragon asked.

"None of your business," Brom replied, "You ask a lot of questions,"

There was a silence before Brom asked, "Hey, has Arya come back with the shopping yet? I want to get dinner started A.S.A.P."

"No she hasn't," Eragon answered. "Hey Brom," he said remembering what he had been asking all day. "Today is Arya's…"

"Yes I know, the Twins told me, so what do you want me to do," Brom interrupted.

Eragon swallowed his anger, HE HATED BEING INTERRUPTED!

"Well," he said, "Are you good with Christmas lights?"

"Me, why I'm fantastic! Ask anybody!" Brom exclaimed.

"Good, because before you prepare any food, I want you to decorate the whole outside palace and garden with fairy lights, different colours, so tonight everything will look bright and beautiful!"

Brom looked uneasy, but he forced a smile and said, "Alright, you can count on me Eragon!"

"Great!" Eragon said.

Brom left for the basement where the lights were being kept, Eragon ran straight to the telephone, he grabbed Arya's telephone book and started ringing.

One hour later, he hung up and ran outside to the backyard where he watched and waited.

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

**What's Eragon up to? Probably, might get some clues in chapter four!!!! No guarantees. **

**Chapter four, as always, will be up soon, yep, real soon!**

**Once again, owner disclaim, and PLEEEEEEASE review!!!!!!!**

**Seeeee yaaaaa!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, Here's chapter four! Not much to say today. **

**Drumroll!!!!!**

Arya and Murtagh were walking down the corridor when they heard strange noises up ahead, they came to a stop outside Galby's office, the door was locked and a sign on the front said 'DO NOT DISTURB, GENIUS AT WORK!'

They pressed their ears against the door to try and make out what was going on inside, all they could hear was _thump, scratch, _and then an_ ahhh! _

Murtagh giggled and walked away whistling, Arya dragged him back, Murtagh sighed, he turned around and gave the door a hard kick which sent it swinging inwards at a great speed, smashing it against the wall.

Galby turned around, Arya screamed, Murtagh laughed. Galbatorix had a glue stick stuck to his beard and his moustache was partly cut off, there were bits of coloured paper and tinsel stuck to his face, and cellophane stuck to his head, there were pen and texta marks all along his arms and hands.

Arya overcame her shock, seeing the ex-king in such a state, Murtagh though was on the floor curled into a ball of laughter, Galby tried to talk but was always stopped by a chorus of laughter coming from Murtagh.

"As I was saying Arya," Galby said, Murtagh snorted, before getting up from the floor, Galby glared at him, Murtagh flashed him a smile, Galby mumbled something so Arya wouldn't hear.

"Why did you scream Galby?" Arya asked him.

"I didn't do it purposely," he said, "Glue guns are hot, especially when you touch the hot glue,"

"What were you doing with a glue gun?!?!" Arya exclaimed.

"Just making you this Christmas card," he said, he picked up the card from the floor which looked just as mangled as him.

Murtagh looked at the card; he had to cover his mouth in order to stop himself laughing again. Galbatorix cleared his throat before beginning…

"Dear Arya, Holly is red, wrapping paper is blue, Christmas is wonderful, and so are you! Merry Christmas," Galby took a bow, and paused for effect.

There was a long silence Murtagh's mouth was wide open, Arya's eyes were wide and sparkling.

"Galby that was beautiful," she said. Murtagh almost choked.

Suddenly the strange music began again. Murtagh groaned. Arya watched as Galbatorix walked to the middle of the room and began singing and dancing, the glue stick waving wildly, still attached to his beard.

"I'm dreaming, of a white Christmas," he sang, "Just like the ones I used to know, where the treetops glisten, and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow." Arya cheered him on, Murtagh watched the wall.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas," he began again, "With every Christmas card I write," he held up Arya's card before continuing, "May your days be merry, and bright, and…" _BANG!_

Murtagh spun around, Arya screamed again, the music stopped, Galbatorix drew back the curtains on the window, and almost fainted. There pasted on the window was Brom, hanging from a row of Christmas lights. Arya took deep breaths and helped Galby to his feet. Brom unstuck his face from the window.

"Ah, a little help!" he shouted.

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

All three of them raced outside to Brom, he was hanging on the second storey window from the Christmas lights.

"Murtagh get me a ladder," Arya said frantically.

"Can't we just leave him hanging there," Murtagh whined.

Brom looked down and frowned at Murtagh, Arya also frowned at him, Murtagh felt worried as his sore ear began throbbing again.

"All right I'll go get a ladder," Murtagh gave in.

As soon as he returned Arya placed the ladder up against the wall and climbed up to rescue Brom.

"Help, I'm slipping," Brom shouted down.

Arya ignored the chanting "FALL! FALL! FALL!" (Which was coming from Murtagh and Galbatorix), as she focused on the task at hand.

Cheers broke out as Brom's hands slipped from the lights; unfortunately he landed right on top of Arya, which sent them both falling into a garden of rose bushes. Arya screamed as she landed on sharp thorns, Murtagh and Galby helped her out, Brom though, had to help himself out, he yelped as a thorny rose stem whipped him in the face, as he got out, leaving a scratch on his nose.

"Brom, you were meant to be in the kitchen waiting for me to return with shopping, I thought by now you would know that you were not good at electronics! What on earth were you doing up there, you could have gotten seriously hurt!" Arya said, after he was safely on the garden path.

Brom looked at his feet then up at Galby and Murtagh, Murtagh mouthed the word, "Eragon," Brom nodded then said.

"I was just looking for something to do while you were gone,"

"Well now I'm home, and the shopping is waiting for you in the kitchen, go start the dinner."

"Yes Arya," Brom responded. As soon as Brom left the backyard Arya turned around to face Murtagh and Galby.

"I don't know what's going on around here!" she said sternly, pointing a long finger at them, "Everyone is just acting crazy today, but rest assured I will get to the bottom of it!"

Murtagh and Galby's faces turned red, how long could they keep Eragon's secret from Arya, they're now suffering for _his_ 'fantastic' surprise.

"Eragon is going to cost us our lives," Murtagh whispered to Galby.

"Well I don't know about you, but I had everything under control. Until Tarzan came swinging down," he hissed back.

Murtagh gave Galby the evil eye before reaching over and ripping the glue stick off his face.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed, as the hard, dry glue ripped his beard.

Just then the doorbell rang. Arya ran inside to answer it, Murtagh and Galby followed. She opened the door…

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE ARYA!"

Arya's mouth gaped, so did Galby's and Murtagh's, outside a whole crowd of people were standing there on her front lawn, watching Arya with smiles on their faces, in the crowd Arya could see Morzan and Selena, the Raz'ac, Katrina, Sloane, Horst and family, (as well as a few other familes from Carvahall, including Garrow), her mother Islanzadi and her father Evandar, Ajihad was also there, and Hrothgar, Orik, Trianna, Jeod, Angela, Maud, Solembum, Elva, King Orrin, and The Council of Elders.

There was silence, everyone was staring at one another suddenly the music began again, and this time the whole crowd outside broke out singing to it.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas And a happy New Year!" began the Carvahall people, then Morzan, Selena, Islanzadi and Evander continued.

"Glad tidings we bring, to you and your kin; Glad tidings for Christmas And a happy New Year!" Then the Raz'ac stepped forward.

"We want some figgy pudding, we want some figgy pudding, we want some figgy pudding, please bring it right here!" they were singing way out of tune, Galby laughed at his old crones, and how foolish they looked, then the two dwarves stepped forward.

"Glad tidings we bring, to you and your kin; Glad tidings for Christmas, and a happy New Year!" The Raz'ac sang again.

"We won't go until we get some, we won't go until we get some, we won't go until we get some, so bring it out here!" The dwarves repeated.

"Glad tidings we bring, to you and your kin; Glad tidings for Christmas, and a happy New Year!" Lastly the rest of them sang.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas And a happy New Year!"

The three at the doorway stared at the crowd, "Umm," Arya began, but before she could say anything, the crowd ran forward, pushing Arya, Murtagh and Galby into the palace, the Christmas wreath, (which originally was on the door), was tossed into the air and Galby _eeked_ as it fell around his neck.

Horst slammed the door shut, they all seemed to know what to do because as soon as they were all inside, they got to work turning Arya's palace into a second Santa's house! Everyone was bustling everywhere as they placed their presents on the table, for opening later, and their stockings on the fireplace.

"Hey wait a minute!" Arya shouted, nobody heard her, or in the least paid any attention to her.

Suddenly Durza burst in through the doorway, he was dressed as Frankenstein.

"Mwahahahaha!" he shouted. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!"

Everyone looked at Durza. Silence. He still had an evil Frankenstein expression plastered on his face.

"Well," Arya said, breaking the silence.

"Well, where are your costumes!" Durza burst out, looking at everyone.

"Durza, it's not Halloween," Arya said, "It's Christmas."

"But wasn't Christmas two months ago?"

"No that was Halloween," Murtagh said.

"Now you're confusing me," Durza said.

"Durza doesn't even need a costume for Halloween," Galby said, "His face could scare the living daylights out of anyone!"

"Do you know how random that sounded?!" Durza said.

Galbatorix looked at Arya and Murtagh, "No comment," they said.

"Well your calendars must all be stuffed," Durza concluded, "Because mine is just perfect, and tells me the exact date of everything!" Durza gave an evil cackle and bolted down the hall.

Everyone stared at him as he left; soon Arya came back to reality and remembered all her unwelcome guests around her.

"Well, what are you all doing here!" she shouted.

Morzan and Selena walked over toward her, Galby, and Murtagh who were now looking just as dumbstruck.

"We've come here to celebrate Christmas Eve with you Arya," they said.

"Don't you all know how to use a telephone and ring, when you want to come over, instead of bursting through my front door!" she began arguing, "You know I would probably say yes to your request anyway!"

They ignored her, and then turned around to face Murtagh.

"Merry Christmas Eve, honey!!" Selena shouted in his face, Murtagh was gasping for air as he was smothered by her hugs and kisses.

"Merry Christmas Eve mum," he said when he had finally gotten free. "Merry Christmas dad."

"We bought you the BEST present," they said together.

Murtagh didn't even get a chance to say anything before Morzan jumped at him and shoved a green woollen jumper over his head, identical to the one Eragon wanted him to wear. Murtagh looked down at it and screamed.

"Aww, you look sooo cute, sweetie," Selena cooed.

Galbatorix and Arya cracked up laughing, Murtagh went red, and he ran off down the hallway and hid behind the couch, all the while he sat there, he cursed Christmas, and **THAT **jumper!

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

**Ha ha ha ha! Nah, I actually feel sorry for Murtagh!**

**Anyway please review!! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Still remembering, owners disclaim!!**

**Note: You may have noticed some of the characters which are dead in the book, have actually come back to life in my story, maybe I thought adding them in it would make it more interesting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five up and running!!! I really surprise myself!!**

**Once again, let's hear that sweet DRUMROLL!!!**

Brom was just looking for some potatoes in the kitchen, when he heard a muffled voice coming from the pantry, he was puzzled to see that the door was locked; he got out a spare key and unlocked it, only to see Nasuada jump at him, breathing heavily.

"Oh thank goodness," she said, smothering him, "I thought I'd never get out of there." Suddenly her expression changed and she began to yell. "Where is that stupid ARYA!" she screeched, "I'm gonna murder her, and where's ERAGON, they're both gonna DIE today!!"

Nasuada trudged out of the kitchen, only to be surrounded by the Council of Elders, who began shooting orders at her,

"Grrr," Brom heard her say, as she was led away with them.

"Wow, Eragon's in big trouble when_ he_ gets home," Brom said, as he got back to dinner. "And now that we have soo much more company, I think I'm going to have to _triple_ the amount of food!"

After a short while the Raz'ac bolted into the kitchen and began raiding the pantry, knocking down all kinds of things from the shelves, as they searched for something.

"Hey!" Brom shouted, "What do you think you're doing!"

The Raz'ac turned around and hissed at him before singing, "We want some figgy pudding s-s-s-o bring it out here."

Brom had just had enough, "There is no figgy pudding in there!" he shouted back at them. The Raz'ac ignored him and started raiding the fridge, chucking apple sauce and stuffing all over the room. Brom ducked as a bottle almost hit his neck.

"That's it!" he said, "Raaaaaarrrr!" he flung a frying pan straight at the Raz'ac, it hit one of them square in the face.

"Die Raz'ac!" he shouted. "YOU WILL NOT WRECK THE STUFFING!"

The Raz'ac hissed again, one of them picked up a butcher's knife.

"NOOOOOOO!" Arya screamed, bursting into the room. Before the Raz'ac could throw the knife at Brom, Arya bounded up to it and snatched it out of his hands.

"NO, ENOUGH!" she shouted, "It's Christmas Eve for crying out loud! Can you all pleeeease just make peace, for two days, FOR TWO DAYS!" she shouted again.

The Raz'ac gave a hiss at Arya and fled the room, Brom turned back to the food, Arya was breathing heavily.

"WHERE'S ERAGON?!?!?!?!"

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

Islanzadi, Evandar, Ajihad, King Orrin, Trianna, and the dwarves, were in the hall decorating, all the nearby rooms with candles, fake snow, candy canes, (Basically all existing Christmas decorations), when the Twins came in.

"Can you guys please come here for a minute," they said together, "we're having a bit of trouble in the sitting room. Sloane and Roran are having an argument over Katrina again!"

Everyone sighed; they all knew how overprotective Sloane was, and what a troublemaker he was too.

"Come on!" the Twins said, they were looking pretty desperate, so the others followed them into the sitting room.

There in the middle of the room was Katrina being pulled by Roran on her left arm and Sloane on her right, she was screaming all the while

"SHE'S MINE!" Sloane bellowed across at Roran.

"NO SHE"S MINE!" Roran yelled.

"Guy's, guy's, calm down," Trianna said. Wrong approach. A giant Christmas bauble from Sloane went flying right for her head. It smashed into her face. Everyone stared at Trianna.

"OK THAT'S IT!" she screeched. She picked up a giant reindeer and flung it a Sloane using magic.

Sloane and Roran stopped the fighting as Sloane jumped out of the way, just in time.

Katrina ran and hid behind Islanzadi.

Suddenly a whole war broke out, baubles and reindeer, candy canes and little ornaments were going all over the place.

"Duck!" Ajihad said, as Sloane aimed for Evandar, he was too slow, and Sloane's candy cane found its target. Evander started running like crazy at Sloane, and King Orrin had somehow managed to concoct an explosive which he used to chase them both around the room and the tree.

"Just stay in there," Islanzadi whispered to Katrina, who had gone to hide in the cupboard, "This is no place for a lady." Katrina made a puzzled face. Islanzadi took a deep breath before charging into the fight all the while shouting a savage war cry.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Twins were just standing still, watching on the other side of the room as decorations and other assorted items were being tossed backwards and forwards.

But then the music started again. Their faces turned into mischievous grins…

"Rocking around, the Christmas tree, at the Christmas party hop!" Twin one sang then twin two began.

"Mistletoe hung, where you can't see, every couple tries to stop!" They started dancing and running around the tree, acting unaware of the fight going on around them.

They handclapped together whilst singing together! "Rocking around, the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring! Later we'll have some pumpkin pie, and we'll do some carol…"

"SHUT UP!" Islanzadi shouted at them.

"EITHER JOIN IN, OR GO AWAY!" King Orrin added.

The Twins shrugged, and then picked up their own Christmas weapons.

"TWIN POWER!" they shouted, running into the battle.

Later on Arya and the rest of the Carvahall residents came in and broke up the fight, Arya separated Roran from Sloane, but Katrina still thought it safe to stay in the cupboard till dinner. Everyone else spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up and redecorating, under the watchful eyes of Arya, Angela, Elva, and the two werecats.

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

Arya looked at her watch, it was eight o' clock. "Where is Eragon?" she thought.

She paced up and down the corridor. She decided not to ask Nasuada, but to avoid her because of the pantry incident; while Arya sat there watching her from a far distance, she began to feel sorry for her, she looked bored out of her wits, the council were holding her prisoner in her room, blasting orders at her.

Arya left them then went round and poked her head into the kitchen where the delicious smell of dinner was wafting around the place. Brom was holding a check list of food and he smiled as he ticked off all the cooked dishes, over his clothes he was wearing a large apron with a large logo saying "Kiss the Cook," and at the sink was Murtagh, with a lacy pink apron on, washing the dishes.

"And after that you can set the table," Brom said to a rather depressed Murtagh.

"Mmmm, it smells beautiful Brom," Arya complimented as she sniffed the dishes of food.

"See, now isn't this better than climbing on the roof with Christmas lights,"

Brom sniffed.

"Hey, why is Murtagh doing the chores?" she asked.

"Well, I saw him hiding behind the couch, and apparently he was sitting there cursing some sort of jumper which I happened to have found in the trash can, and I thought since I needed some help, and I wanted revenge on when Murtagh wanted me to fall from a row of lights! I used the jumper as blackmail and got him to do everything I wanted him to do! Isn't that fantastic!!"

Arya laughed, Murtagh frowned at her.

"Oh well," Arya thought, "that kid could use some discipline."

Murtagh grumbled as he finished the dishes, then began to pick up plates and silver cutlery, and arranged them on the table.

"I've almost finished, just waiting for the turkey to cook." Brom said.

"Well I hope it hurries, people are getting hungry," Arya said as she walked out the room.

She walked upstairs and exclaimed when she saw a row of Jack o' Lanterns shining bright on the floor.

"DURZA! What a waste of pumpkin!" Arya sighed, "Now what."

Arya noticed the linen cupboard door open; she snatched some Santa hats from inside in a box, and stuck one on top of each pumpkin. "There," she said. Satisfied with her work she went back downstairs and out into the back garden, where the cool night air blew upon her face, she stood long in thought.

"Eragon, where are you?" she whispered, she hoped he wasn't in any danger or trouble. Her mind eased as she saw all the decorations lights, and lanterns, shining at her outside, the ones which the Carvahall people helped put up; she smiled.

After a couple more hours it began to get cold so Arya farewelled the decorations and headed back indoors, it was dinner time.

"COME AND EAT!" Brom shouted through the palace, whilst banging saucepan lids together, he flashed his apron at everybody as they came to the dining room doorway.

"Dream on," Morzan muttered as he walked past him.

"Cough, cough," Elva said.

Brom looked at all the denials, which were basically everyone, "This apron is just not doing it for me," he thought.

"You are all jealous," he said, and he marched off to get the food.

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

**As if Brom would ever get kissed anyway!!!**

**Did you like chapter five? Review!!!!!**

**Owner disclaims, once again. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Getting near the end here people, chapter six!!!**

**DRUMROLL!!!!!!!**

Arya seated herself at the far end of the table as everyone came into the dining room, Katrina heard the saucepan lids and crept out of the cupboard, she sat next to Arya, away from her father and Roran, Nasuada rushed out of her room to the table, leaving the council to talk to themselves, she scowled when she saw Arya, Arya quickly made a surrender flag with her napkin, and waved it at Nasuada smiling, Nasuada smiled back, she laughed and went and sat next to Arya. Soon the whole table was occupied.

Murtagh and Brom served the food before seating themselves; there were now two seats empty.

After a short while Oromis burst into the room, his eyes were very red and puffy, his face was shocked when he saw the crowd of people at the table, he calmly sat next to Murtagh, and Murtagh sniffed the air.

"Hey, why do you smell like my deodorant?!"

Oromis shrugged his shoulders, and began digging into his food.

"Murtagh wears deodorant?" Galbatorix said to Ajihad, Ajihad laughed, "Hey, pass it on!" Galby giggled, soon the whole table broke out into laughter, Murtagh the only one who wasn't joining in.

"What?" he asked as Selena burst out.

"Oh nothing, precious," Selena said, getting a hold of herself. "Mmmm, this stuffing is delicious Brom, did you use peanuts?"  
"Why yes Selena, they're the new craze you see, a change from chestnuts," Brom replied.

"I actually had no idea you could cook," Garrow said.

"Neither did I," Brom whispered back, winking.

Garrow stared down at the soup in front of him for a while before pushing it away.

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHohoHoHoHoHo

Brom got many compliments from everybody during the meal, some even asked for the recipes.

"It's a shame Eragon missed out on such a lovely meal," Angela said, Solembum purred in her lap, his stomach bulging from all the turkey he ate.

"Well we all have to agree, it was a lovely meal," King Orrin said, "Three cheers for Brom! Hip Hip!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted. Brom bowed.

"Thank you everyone," he said, wiping back a tear. He then pulled out a long scroll from his pocket, "I'd just like to thank a few people for today," he said, "My blackmailed kitchen boy Murtagh," Murtagh's face went pink, Brom laughed and tossed him the jumper, Murtagh hid it from view as quickly as possible.

"I would like to thank Arya, for rescuing me from the second storey," everyone at the table laughed and clapped, as Arya stood up and bowed.

"And also, I would like to thank my adoring fans who worship me every day, THANK YOU!"

The table clapped, whistled, and tinkled their silver, as Brom took his seat, and the wine, champagne and desert were beginning to pass around.

After some laughter and more talk, Brom cleaned up the table and Arya led everyone into the living room where the tree and lights were glowing beautifully, and the mountain of presents underneath, (which Arya had gotten from the cupboard and present table), were shining as the light reflected off the wrapping paper and ribbons, meanwhile the fireplace was crowded with people's stockings.

Red and green Christmas candles flamed in the dark corner of the room in candelabras, and gave off a sweet smell of pine as they wax burned.

"Ok now everyone; it's time for our Christmas movie marathon!" Arya exclaimed, as everyone got seated on the lounge and floor.

Arya started by playing "The Grinch," once everyone's faces were glued to the flat screen T.V, she left them and went to the kitchen to help Brom wash up.

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

"Thanks for your help Arya," Brom said after every last dish was done, Arya breathed a sigh of relief.

"No problem Brom," Arya said. Soon Brom began to see tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Brom asked sympathetically. "It's eleven o' clock, almost Christmas day; this should be a happy moment."

"It's Eragon, where is he?" she sobbed, "Christmas isn't all that happy when you don't have _all_ your friends here to share it with you."

"Oh Arya, I'm sure he's fine," Brom said, "And by twelve he'll be here to say Merry Christmas! I promise you," Brom wiped the tears from Arya's face, "Come on, let's go join the others."

Soon, Arya was in tears again, but not sad tears, happy tears! That movie really cheered her up, as she sat there in between some of her dearest friends, Nasuada, Roran, Katrina, and Murtagh, laughing with them until the movie ended and Arya put on, "I'll be home for Christmas."

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

Halfway through the movie the clock chimed twelve, Arya paused the movie and everyone got up and shouted, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" except Durza who still thought it was Halloween.

They all embraced and repeated the joyous words over and over again; on the clock's last chime Arya heard a noise.

"SHHHHH!" she said, everyone quieted and listened.

"Hey I hear it too!" Trianna said, after a while, soon everyone could hear it, bells, lots and lots of bells!

"IT'S SANTA!" Evandar cried.

"OOOOO! SANTA!" Galby squealed in delight.

"Oh grow up," Islanzadi said to them.

"Oh Islanzadi, let the children dream," Angela said, "Come on last one outside is ROTTEN EGG NOG!"

Everyone bolted out of the room and crashed through the doorway outside into the backyard.

"Where is he?!" Jeod exclaimed. Everyone looked up, no sign of him, suddenly a flash of light flew across the sky, and sure enough there was a sleigh being pulled across the stars by four very large reindeer.

"I think Santa's been overfeeding his reindeer this year," Orik said, observing them. Arya pierced her eyes which soon began to sparkle and dance.

"Those aren't reindeer, THEY'RE DRAGONS!" Arya screamed in delight as Saphira, Thorn, Shruikan and Glaedr spun loop the loop in the sky, they were covered in pretty Christmas lights and bells, which twinkled as they moved.

"I also think Santa may have lost a bit of weight this year," Orik said.

"Maybe Mrs Clause told him to start working out?" Elva suggested.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS ALAGAESIA!" Santa shouted, except that didn't sound very much like Santa…

"ERAGON!!!!!!!!!!!" Arya screamed to the sky.

"Merry Christmas Arya," Brom said smiling, Arya smiled back as Eragon and the dragons came to land.

"Oh my GOD!" Murtagh said looking at his brother, then at Thorn, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DRAGON!" Murtagh went to Thorn and began to untangle the lights from him.

_Aww, do you really need to remove the lights, Murtagh. When I had them on I think Saphira was finally checking me out, now she's going back to Glaedr again._

Murtagh glared at his dragon, and frowned.

Everyone ignored them as they sat and stared at Eragon emerging from the sleigh, dressed as Santa; Arya ran up to him and embraced him.

"Merry Christmas, Eragon!" she said, "I was so worried about y…"

Eragon kissed her on the cheek silencing her, Merry Christmas, Arya," he said, she looked into his eyes and blushed. Ooooh's and Ahhhh's came from the crowd watching. "Surprise!" Eragon said. "I hope you enjoyed all your other surprises today, I presume they went according to plan," he looked at the people he had asked for help that day, they looked at their feet.

"Wait a minute," Arya said, "You mean, Roran, Brom, Murtagh, the Twins, Nasuada, Galby, and everyone else, you were all in this together?"

"Umm, surprise," they said together. Arya stared at them all, then at Eragon.

"You all did this as a surprise?" she asked rhetorically.

"I'M THE LUCKIEST ELF IN ALAGAESIA! To have so many great friends," she shouted, so suddenly. "Even if your plans, I think, didn't go at all according to plan," she smiled.

"GROUP HUG!" Saphira shouted. Everyone gathered together, Roran and Katrina dragging Murtagh with happy smiles on their faces.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Eragon shouted.

"And a happy new year!" everyone responded.

Soon everybody broke free, Saphira walked up to Eragon.

_Well done Eragon, Arya will never forget what you and everybody have done for her tonight._ She said

_Yeah, and there's still tomorrow as well, think of what we could do to make her happy tomorrow!_ Eragon replied.

_Enough for one day, now remember the promise you made me, go apologise to Oromis._

Eragon took Saphira's advice and walked over to Oromis, who was rubbing his red eyes.

"You know you'll only make them worse if you do that," Eragon said. Oromis looked back at him, Eragon smiled shyly.

"Hey, no hard feelings," he said.

Oromis thought and stared at him for a while.

"Only because you're still my student," he said, pulling Eragon's Santa beard down making the elastic snap against his chin.

"Owww!" Eragon yelped.

"But still, there's no harm in maybe a little revenge," Oromis walked off laughing heavily.

Glaedr walked up to Eragon, "Never bribe me to do anything like that again!" he said, "You know I can't resist a bribe, especially if rats are part of the deal, and pretending to be a fat reindeer, dressing myself up in lights, was it really worth _it_ and _my_ honour?"

"Oh Glaedr, of course it was," Eragon said, "Think of all the joy you brought today, magnificent! You would make a very good reindeer."

"Don't say that ever again!" he smiled, before stalking off, biting at the lights to remove them.

Galbatorix ran up to Shruikan, untying him from the front of the sleigh, "Do you have any idea how embarrassing you look!" Galby hissed at him.

"Hey, Eragon offered us free rats! In other words, Christmas Eve DINNER!

Ahh master, I don't think that's the right way to disconnect the lights."

"Don't tell me what's wrong and right you big lizard!" Galby hissed at him again.

_ZAPPP!_

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Shruikan said walking off to Thorn, leaving Galby rooted to the spot, smoke fizzing from his hair and body.

"Eeeek," he said quietly, "stupid lizard."

"But what about the _REAL_ santa, when's he gonna come!" Evandar whined to the crowd, everyone laughed, especially when Islanzadi slapped him across the face.

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

**Well I admit this was a long chapter!! Geez what a surprise, I mean imagine Eragon as the real Santa!! Arya sure was happy!!!**

**Pleeeeeeaaaase review!!!! One chapter left!!!!**

**Owner disclaim, once again!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, it's been a long journey, but here's the last and final chapter of Alagaesia's, and Arya's BEST Christmas Eve!!!**

**Last DRUMROLL!!!!!**

Everyone spent the night outside, that night, staring at the lights and stars, symbolizing a Merry Christmas.

Brom and Sloane were serving chocolate candy cane cocoa to everyone, which was bubbling from a giant cauldron outside, Katrina was curled up in Roran's arms stargazing, Nasuada was sneaking hidden egg nog, the Carvahall residents and everyone else were exchanging Christmas stories, except Durza who was exchanging Halloween, (scary), stories, the Raz'ac were scoffing figgy pudding, (made specially for them), the dragons were having a late Christmas snack, Thorn frantically trying to get Saphira's attention, Shruikan laughing at him, and Arya and Eragon were together on the lawn talking about the days happenings.

"So how did you manage to find the dragons to help you?" Arya asked him.

"After I rang up the others to come over, I went outside and waited for Saphira (who I also rang), in the backyard, soon I heard her flying nearby, I called her, and together we searched for the other three, we found them in Du Weldenvarden, decorating their own home for Christmas, Shruikan having a spit roast with no meat, I said I'd give them rats if they helped me with this surprise, Glaedr as soon as he heard rats he agreed, so did Shruikan, who was very hungry, Thorn was a little reluctant, thinking what Murtagh would say, so I made Saphira act interested in him." Arya laughed. "Anyway," Eragon continued, "Using some of the things from the attic I made the sleigh, wrapped lights and bells around the dragons, then waited for twelve o' clock, hoping you were kept busy by your other surprises, that you weren't worried for me, I guess I was wrong?" Arya nodded, remembering Eragon's other 'surprises' which she thought had gone really askew, but she now understood them better. "So at ten, I had my own dinner with the dragons, and at eleven thirty I set off as Santa."

After hearing Eragon's story, and how his surprises were meant to turn out that day Arya said.

"Eragon, thank you so much for going to the trouble of making my day special, we have many great friends and family who I also thank too, this was the best Christmas Eve ever, I hope Christmas will be even better!"

"It will be, it will be," Eragon thought.

Suddenly Murtagh ran outside, breathing heavily from rush.

"HEY, HAVE YOU ALL FORGOTTEN, THE PRESENTS!" he shouted.

"PRESENTS!!!!!" Everyone responded.

"OH NO!" Arya whispered.

_CRASH!_

Arya screamed, Eragon was laughing next to her; they were riding on a sea of heads all rushing to the tree.

_Are you all right little one!_ Saphira said

_Never been better! _Eragon answered.

As the ride came to a stop, the crowd threw Arya and Eragon off onto the couch, and began raiding the presents.

"That's-s-s my pres-s-s-ent!" said a Raz'ac.

"No it's mine!" said Twin one.

"Oh Murtagh you shouldn't have!" Galby said to Murtagh after opening his gift from him, which was a book labelled, "How to be Evil".

"Oh it was nothing," Murtagh said, "Hope you like it."

Eragon gave Arya a cute Christmas elf plush, "Oh it's adorable," Arya cooed.

Sloane, meanwhile had given everyone a few coins, Nasuada had received a years supply of egg nog, Evandar got a singing Santa, which he kept playing to annoy Islanzadi, and Arya had given everyone Christmas gift baskets.

"Katrina," Roran said, kneeling down in front of her holding out a diamond ring. "I know this has taken a very, extremely, utterly long tim…"

"You're blowing it Rory!" Hrothgar shouted. Everybody, except Sloane was now watching the pair in the middle of the room.

"Anyway, Katrina," Roran continued, "I tried this last time but you got away from me," he looked at the Raz'ac, "we've been through a lot togeth… OH WHAT THE HELL! KATRINA WILL YOU MARRY ME, AGAIN!"

Katrina pounced at him, knocking him down; she kissed him full on the lips.

"I will, RORAN!"

Cheers, whistles, whoops, and claps came from the crowd.

"WAY TO GO RORY!" Hrothgar shouted.

Eragon walked up and hugged his cousin, "Congratulations Roran, Katrina's a great gal, Murtagh and I wish you both the best of luck."

Roran looked at Murtagh who gave him thumbs up, Brom left then came back with more champagne bottles, which everyone,(except Sloane), used to drink to the new couple, and to Christmas.

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

After the present giving time was over, Arya cleaned up the wrapping paper with Eragon, together they left for a few minutes and came back, Arya holding a pretty log in her hands.

"What's with the log, Arya?" Nasuada asked.

"It's a Yule log," Arya answered, "Everyone touches it and makes a Christmas wish, at dawn we'll burn it, and hopefully our wishes will come true in the coming year!"

"Cool," Nasuada said, "Me first!"

Arya put the log on the table, Nasuada took a deep breath, thought for a while then touched the log, Trianna followed, then Roran, Katrina, Jeod, Murtagh, Galby, Brom, Ajihad, Sloane, the Raz'ac, the Twins, Angela, the werecats, Morzan, Selena, Islanzadi, Orik, the council, Hrothgar, the residents of Carvahall, Elva, King Orrin, Evandar, the dragons, (who somehow managed to fit in the palace), Arya, and lastly Eragon.

They all looked at their hands, which had made an uneven stack on the log.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" Eragon counted; at three everyone removed their hands.

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

Later Arya replayed the movie and all the people gathered together with their presents on the lounge and watched the movie till they fell asleep.

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

Arya woke up, it was three in the morning, everyone was asleep, Eragon was leaning on her, he was in a deep sleep, she smiled and fell back to sleep herself, she slept till late morning, CHRISTMAS MORNING!

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

**I know Roran already proposes to Katrina in Eldest, but I just wanted to add something like that in to make it maybe a little more romantic...**

**Well there you have it! The last chapter!!! In fact, this has been such a success; I'm might write what happens on Christmas day, so keep an eye out for that story!!! It will probably be called "Twas Christmas day in Alagaesia."**

**Anyway for now, bye from me, thanks everyone for your reviews, and remember... keep reviewing!!!!**

**Remembering my last owner disclaim!**


End file.
